


down to the skin and bone

by shwarmi



Series: I (Under)Fell for You [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: (idk what age but they're 18+ okay), (meaning no frisk is not underage), (they're just short as fuck), Adult Frisk, Agender Frisk, Alternate Universe - Underfell, F/M, Frisk Uses Sign Language, Frisk's Pronouns are They/Them, Gender-Neutral Frisk, Genderfluid Frisk, M/M, Minor Mettaton/Papyrus, Mute Frisk, Other, POV Sans, Pining, Reader Is Not Frisk, Underfell, Underfell AU, Underfell Flowey, Underfell Mettaton, Underfell Papyrus, Underfell Sans, come kink shame the skeleton with me, now come, sans pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 08:10:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6071641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shwarmi/pseuds/shwarmi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The worse and more scars a monster has in Underfell, the more of a badass mofo you are, and Sans wholeheartedly agrees. ...So then why is the fact that this... HUMAN having spotless, soft ass skin make Sans feel so... pleased? </p><p>Alternatively titled: Sanscada-- "Everytime We Touch (I Get This Feeling)"</p>
            </blockquote>





	down to the skin and bone

**Author's Note:**

> k quick few things going into this:  
> 1\. Frisk goes by they/them pronouns; they are mute; **they are 18+ years old** because pedo shit iS NOT COOL  
>  2\. yeah this is in Sans POV but Sans is like 19 - 25 years old in my head to make this less creepy hmmkay? hmmkay  
> and 3. this is dedicated to [crashboombanger](http://crashboombanger.tumblr.com) on tumblr cuz their Underfell!Sans voice and character interpretation of him as a whole is the inspiration behind this thing. now go shower them with love, go on now; their blog is better than my fic anyway, just goooo

    **I** n Underfell, you couldn’t be “soft”, by  _any_ definitions of the word. You can’t be nice; you can’t be merciful; you can’t be gentle; and you especially can’t be defenseless. There wasn’t a monster in all of Home who wouldn’t kill you if they had the chance, which is why there wasn’t a single monster without scars; even Flowery or whatever the fuck his name was had torn or ripped off petals and leaves. In Underfell, nobody was untouchable. Mentally or physically.

    _Especially_ the humans.

    Or at least, that’s what I had thought anyway. With people starting fights just for funsies, I wasn’t surprised that the past few humans who had arrived here were taken out pretty quickly before the souls were given (or, well, taken. Who the fuck would want to pass up a human soul? That shit was powerful _as fuck._ ) to Asgore. But you didn’t need a human body to carry over their soul. So, I had still found a couple of their corpses, or, what I assumed to be their corpses. Often, the humans I found were mutilated beyond recognition. The only way I actually knew what a human looked like was by their skin.

    Monsters had fur or scales, ghosts were transparent… things, skeletons were bones, robots were mechanical parts, and humans… had their soft, fur-less plush shit that meant evolution just fucked them in the ass, threw them into hell, and said “Try not to get a sunburn”. And, trust, human skin is obviously weak and malleable, easily bruised and cut and shit, but it also _was_ resilient. I’ve never seen any really recognizable _“this is human”_ feature on one of the bodies besides skin and the inability to turn to dust. They just rotted away, like food. And maybe that was all they were on the surface world after they banished away the monsters; just… food. It fascinated me in a weird way, or like fascinates the scientist in me anyway. Just how… hypocritical humans seemed to be. Or their corpses anyway.

    But then I got to _meet one_ . **_Alive._ **

    It made something… _weird_ stir inside of me. Like adrenaline from a fight, mixed with the dreading knot of eating the Boss’ spaghetti mixed together, but it was affecting my _soul_. In a… strangely good way? Not because of anything the human did or said, hell, the human was mute anyway and just kept talking with their hands, using sign language and all that. Thankfully the human could hear still and I knew enough about talking through hands from that old fuck, Gaster, to get the basics of what they were saying. The extreme basics, but whatever. If nothing else, I knew a couple of dirty hand gestures.

    Strangely enough though, that was all we really needed to communicate. They actually laughed at my puns and whoopee cushion joke, like, the human would just make a weird wheezing or some a snorting sound. And they still got pretty terrified, looking scared and making gasps, whenever I threatened them, which... wasn’t surprisingly often, actually. But, uh, the important thing, or important thing to _me_ anyway, was their skin. Oh dear _Asgore_ , that human’s _skin_.

    Once I shook their hand, it was practically over for me. I had never felt anything so… _raw_. In a good way, of course. And like I had examined the human later-- with my _eyes,_ you fucking pervs, nothing else, _fucking hell_ , we’re monsters, but that doesn't mean we're _sex monsters_ \-- and, anyway, I saw that nothing else was there except more untainted skin. Their legs, arms, hands, face, neck-- hell, even their _ears_ \-- were just… _spotless_. And it made me feel… strangely... weak? If that was the right word? In a metaphorical way, of course, 1 HP doesn’t mean I couldn’t still kick the kid’s ass and kill the little sucker if I put my mind to it. But… still. And it was _weird_ on top of everything else, because in Underfell, I _knew_ that the more scars you had and the more wicked brutal they were, the more badass and respected you were; I myself had all kinds of kickass knicks and cuts all over my bones; and I’m a big enough monster to admit even I'm victim to getting starry-eyed over some of the monsters I've met with _wicked badass scars,--_ and Papyrus has too by the way, like with that Mettaton robot-- _like_ ** _god damn..._** Heh... So I guess you could say, for this skeleton, it took a _skele-_ ** _ton_** of that kinda shit to make me think you were _s_ ** _-cool_** (Hahaha, I know, I’m a fuckin’ _riot!_ ).

    Which just made this whole thing… just... _super weird_ , because _the kid had spotless ass skin, there wasn’t even a fucking_ **_papercut_ ** _on the human._ And they were in _Underfell_ . I have no idea how they got to this point without a scratch, but… That’s off-topic, uh, because, anyway, as soon as I had seen them, all I wanted to do was _touch them_ ; handshakes, putting his hand on their back, taking hold of their wrist, cupping their-- _Ahem_. I’m, uh gettin’ off-topic again. Haha… sorry.

    But, uh, I just blame the... whole thing on curiosity and fascination and all that stuff. Though, heh, I really had to _hand it to the human_ (Aw, c’mon, that one was funny),... nobody had ever really… made me feel like this before. And… maybe that was because, I’d never touched anybody like this before. And the human was so… nice. Just, constantly signing me nice things, and offering a hand to hold, a hug to give, despite that stupid as flower (Pfft) _bud_ advising otherwise. And, if it was anybody else, I wouldn’t hesitate to, uh, “take advantage” of the situation… But with the human? Just… touching… was enough. I didn’t want to hurt them. I didn’t… want anyone else to either, mark up their skin and all that shit was just-- It makes me-- It’s just… unacceptable. Battle? Fuck yeah, the human still had to follow Underfell rules, but I never let anyone really _touch_ the kid. No fucking way would I ever allow anyone to actually _hurt_ them. The plant? I still don’t give a fuck what happens to him; he’s a _prick._ (What? Don’t like plant puns? _Orchidding me!_ Hahaha!)

    But... as for the... Uhm... Th-The human’s just… so pure and… soft… Human skin felt so… different than anything else I had ever touched before. A, uh, _good_ kind of different. A… very good… kind of different. And, really, before I even realized what this human was doing to me, I was already in too deep. ...I'm ...still in too deep.

    Fucking figures I’d be _skin-to_ some weirdo human skin kink... Heh. Just... _Just my fucking luck_.

**Author's Note:**

> kudo and comment if you liked?? (and if you comment something nice, i'll do my best to reply as soon as i can!) they make my day and encourage my muse to be nicer and more consistent with me!


End file.
